Bracelety
Bitch Go fuck yourself Nigger ass bitch assnjellify im a big ass Trivia * Bracelety received the fewest votes to join BFDIA, eighteen, which was also the number of one of Bracelety's recommendation episodes. * In Gardening Hero, Bracelety's sign says "GO ICE CUBE FTW!!!" but in the next episode, the sign says "GO ICE CUBE TO THE TLC." After that, the sign reads "Now that Icy's gone, who do I root for?" **Her extreme obsession for Ice Cube started only in Season 4, recently compared to the first, less intense, obsession. * After Reveal Novum, Bracelety appeared in every single season 1 episode afterwards excluding Don't Pierce My Flesh. * The sign that Bracelety held in The Glistening may have been responsible for Ice Cube's elimination. ** This could have been changed by jacknjellify, however. * There is another recommended character named Ring that used Bracelety's body when Ring was recommended in Rescission. * Bracelety's voice actor, Cary Huang, said that her voice was the most painful to voice. * Bracelety is the 3rd shortest contestant. Only Firey Jr. and Rocky are shorter. Cultural references * She is similar to Sierra from Total Drama, who obsessed over Cody. Bracelety obsesses over Ice Cube in a very similar way. ** However, Sierra is obsessed with Cody as a love interest, while Bracelety finds Ice Cube as an idol. * A pose that she made in Lick Your Way to Freedom was similar to an image made by @BFDI_Derpy known as "Crying Bracelety". This was intentional, according to Satomi Hinatsu.https://twitter.com/HazelCricket/status/931655871725158400 Gallery Bracelety .png|Bracelety's debut appearance in Reveal Novum. FirstBracelety.png|Bracelet, a character who looks a lot like Bracelety, possibly an ancestor. TheHeckAreHerShoes?.png|Bracelety's second appearance in episode 19. OhYeahIceCube.png|Bracelety in episode 20 holding their pro-Ice Cube sign. Savage.png|Bracelety in episode 21 holding their anti-Ice Cube sign. Part3.png|Bracelety in episode 23 holding a sign that shows that since Ice Cube was eliminated, Bracelety can't decide who to root for to win BFDI. Wowthisisalot.png|Bracelety in episode 24, note that Bracelety's sign and design is very similar to their Episode 23 counterpart. bracelety icon.PNG|Bracelety's voting icon in IDFB 1. Bracelety yo.png|Bracelety's Old Body (Recreated) NewerBracelety.png|Bracelety's voting pose BraceletyWithShoes.png|Bracelety as part of the crowd in episode 19. Betrayal.jpg|Bracelety voting for Ice Cube in episode 21. BraceletyBugs.jpg|Bracelety being eaten by Bugs in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. Bracelety right-side up body.png|Bracelety's asset in IDFB. Bracelety Body Above.png|Bracelety's Upside Down asset in IDFB. output_xVlox7.gif|Bracelety voting Ice Cube out. (Animated) Ringy BFB.jpeg WE LOVE GAMES.png Screenshot_20171104-180407.jpg Screenshot_20171104-180447.png Screenshot_20171104-180719.jpg Screenshot 20171105-100732.png Recommend.png|Bracelety holding a sign saying "RECOMMEND CHARACTERS!!!", along with Taco, Cake, Gaty and Stapy, as seen in jacknjellify's Patreon page Screenshot_20171105-201951.jpg Screenshot_20171105-100717.png BraceletyPillowError.png|Bracelety's mouth is miscolored in the BFB intro. Bracelety BFB.png Fries yelling at Bracelety.png|Fries yelling at Bracelety. bandicam 2017-11-10 12-52-08-851.jpg|Bracelety in bfdi 24 bandicam 2017-11-11 10-40-33-800.jpg Screenshot_20171111-130435.jpg|Bracelety's reflection on the Sender Scoop Thrower. Yeah Ice Cube I cant hear you LOUDER!.png Haha.PNG IMG_1305.PNG TLC full count.png Robot flower basketball tree snowball eggy taco bracelety and dora.PNG|In between Taco and Eggy Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 3.07.09 PM.png IMG_0570.jpg|Bracelety and Ring. Bracelety_Sign_Blank.png|Bracelety's sign References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Arms and Legs Category:Females Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Team Ice Cube! Category:Bracelety Category:Contestants